Why?
by Xenolord
Summary: This story is dedicated to someone very close to me who recently passed away. I'll never quite be the same, I don't think.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a few people who I'm really not in the mood to elaborate on.

Author's Note: This is dedicated to someone very close to me who recently passed away,

Why?

Wolfblitzer gripped to letter he had received that day. His hands tightened around the edges as he read the words written on the parchment.

"Mr. Wolf. It is with a deepest regret that we must inform you that as of twelve eighteen AM, Anna Wolf, passed away from heart failure. We are sorry for your loss." He read the words twice, three times, four times, but he just couldn't get one word out of his mind.

"Why?" He asked himself, looking over the paper. "Why?" He continued. His hands were shaking as tears ran down his face. "WHY?!" He shouted aloud tearing the letter into thousands of tiny pieces, throwing them to the four winds. He couldn't control himself any longer. He fell to his knees, balled his hands into fists and began pounding relentlessly on the cobblestone floor. The harder he hit, the faster and stronger he wanted to. Soon, his fists were reduced to a broken and bloody mass of broken bone and blood. After a time, he was unable to pound at the ground again, he only knelt there on the floor, on all fours and cried.

The Guardian Tower was cold and silent. An unusual type of silent.

"I don't..." He gurgled under his breath, his words distorted by the tears in his eyes. "I don't... deserve..." He continued. Inhaling on one final note, and belting with everything he had, he finished his sentence. "_**I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!**_"

Maria, who had heard the sound of his flesh being pulverized into nothing, came down to see what was going on. She spied Wolfblitzer couched over, a pool of mixed blood and tears under his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Wolfblitzer?" Maria asked, half to herself. The Guardian stopped screaming, and eventually turned his head painfully to face her. "What's wrong?" She continued, taking a step forward. Wolfblitzer didn't move.

"Go away..." He muttered, tears still falling. "I... I don't want to see you right now, Maria. I don't want to see anyone..." He trailed off.

"What's wrong, Wolfblitzer? You can tell me." She stood her ground, even taking a step forward.

"My mother... died this morning..." He spoke, trying to sound as collected as possible. Maria reacted as only a loving sister could.

"Oh my god... I... I'm sorry." She crouched down beside him and put an arm around his back.

"Yea, well what do you care? You didn't know her. You're just saying you're sorry." He stood up and broke Maria's embrace. "You'll go back to Darkovia, and you'll laugh about this with Safiria. It's funny to you, Maria. Pain and suffering. Expecially mine."

"Wolfblitzer!" her eyes began tearing. "How could you say that?! That's heartless! You know that's not true!"

"Maybe it wasn't true when we were dating. Maybe. But we all know what happened to those times. You moved on. You found someone else. I'm happy for you. I am."

"Wolfblitzer, are you still angry about Safiria and I? You say I've moved on. Why can't you? Why can't you be happy for me, and find someone for yourself?"

"You may not care about me anymore, Maria! But I still care for you! I still love you! I always will! And nothing can take that away from me! You want Safiria? Fine! Have her! Ignore me! I still love you, Maria. And I know, that somewhere, beneath that undead visage of yours, you still care a little for me!" He paused and looked at his bloodied hands. "So... just once more... show me that little bit of love you still hold for me... please." Maria looked at the Guardian with tears in her eyes. How could she shoot him down? All she though of Wolfblitzer anymore was a friend... someone she could talk to every once and a while. Safiria had her heart...

"Wolfblitzer..." She began, looking at him. He was staring into her eyes with this ravenous glare. "I..." She continued. Pulling away, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't. I don't. Why can't you see that?" Wolfblitzer smiled, shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Pity. It's a real pity it had to end like this, Maria. We could have been great together, you and I. But I guess you just can't see past that rope your 'girlfriend' has you on. It's been fun, Maria. Really. But all rides have to end. And I can hear mine pulling into the station now. Good bye, Maria Despair. Keep the sun off your face." He turned around and left the Guardian Tower, blood and tears marking his path.

Maria never saw Wolfblitzer after that incident, but she felt she knew what he was doing.

Paying his last respects.

For eternity.

-END-

This is dedicated to Jacquline Cooper, my mother, who passed away at nine fourty three, Saturday night, April 28, 2007. Rest in Peace.


End file.
